Talk:Xbox 360 Achievements
There are a few mistakes on this page, Relic Weapon is not an achievement, i have a relic weapon but there is no option for it, and have attempted multi things to trigger this (like retalkign to goblin in castle and all that), to unlock them once you have done the achievement you need to see a title changer brd, any will do and get the option there.--DK 23:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not an Xbox 360 player (or an Xbox player for that matter) and I have no idea what "achievements" are. I think it should be explained what these are in the article. --Pinkfae 15:27, 29 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I think a link to Wikipedia:Xbox Live#Gamerscore would help. I'm not an X360 player either, though, so I'll wait for someone to come along who understands the system better to do the edit. --Ichthyos 15:31, 29 August 2006 (EDT) I made a little note and added some links, as well as a few more achievements to this article. :) --Aelis 00:43, 30 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Achievements are a form of virtual willy waving, you gain points for doing certain things in games, the more points you have, the bigger geek (i mean better gamer) you are! It's Microsofts way of encouraging people to complete games. But compaired to most other games these achievements are just ridiculous. For an example of a (not very) comparable game, in Oblivion a small number of achievement points were gained just for completing the training bit at the beggining. It strikes me that the majority of Xbox users will never unlock a single achievement on FFXI, and that is supposedly not the point of them! Yeah, I love the achievements, and I think its awesome that like in Oblivion there are a ton of ways to earn them in FFXI...BUT, I also agree that they're extremly complicated to get. I'd be happy with some for say...unlocking some professions, getting the NPC, learning to ride a chocobo, e.t.c. even if they were just a few. :) But still, it gives me something to work for. --Aelis 01:01, 31 August 2006 (EDT) Is there a Wiki for HOW to get them unlocked? I have a 75BLM 100GS and Beatne COP Zilart, and a ton of stuff but Nothing unlocked on my 360 account? Did you actually get them on the 360? Or just transfer an account to the 360? You can perform the achievements on any client, even PC or PS2. To unlock them, be logged on to xbox live and play the Xbox version- Then talk to any Title Bard and select the option "Unlock Achievements." A list of achevements you've completed will be displayed. Select each achievement to unlock them and recieve the points on your xbox live account. Tahngarthortalk- 06:14, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Unknown achievements There is one 40 point achievement in the achievements update- it is currently presumed to be for completing the Wings of the Goddess missions (which cannot be completed yet) Tahngarthortalk- 06:14, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I'd presume the other achievement that is currently unknown, besides the above stated post, is achieving top rank in Campaign. Much like the Mercenary Rank achievement. Tatl 12:30, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Job-related achivements Given that all jobs now have the capability to go to level 80, must one level a job to 80 to unlock the corresponding achievement, or is 75 still the bar? I ask because I --finally-- beat Maat and am quickly on my way to 75, and was just curious if I had to wait for those, or if I can still get it at 75. --Snojoex 07:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) There doesn't seem to have been any more achievements added, and I presume that there won't be another level achievement or achievement set, at least until Abyssea's completed and they finally reach the 99 cap, since all the current job achievements are "Level 75 (Job)". --MlrlOhki 06:01, July 30, 2010 (MDT)